The Perfect Couple?
by eyelinerobsessed
Summary: This takes place right where season 3 leaves off.  You will find out who jude picks, and jtlyk, it's the perfect couple! or is it. you'll just have to find out read! you'll find out the pairing within the first few sentences, so read! ]]
1. The Choice

**Mmkay, so I'm back to write another story.. Don't groan! I know some of you are probably saying, "that is the girl that stopped her other story!" am I right? I stopped the other story because I didn't know where else to take it. It kinda just got boring, and it didn't work out, so I'm starting over with a new one..**

**Please review. Tell me what you thought of it! Tell me what i should change. You decide!!**

**Just to clarify, **_Italics _**mean thoughts.. Not mine. The characters.**

**This story takes place RIGHT after season 3.. After Jude tells "Whoever" that she wants to do everything. You will find out who she picks, and I really hope she picks the person I choose, because they are meant to be! **

**R&R please!**

Continued:

"Jude, are you serious?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah, Tommy. Jamie, he said that he wanted me to keep my music because that's the thing that makes him love me. You, you didn't care about that. You didn't care what I was doing. You just wanted me with you." She started stepping closer to him.

"How could I choose him over you?" Jude asked reaching her hand up to brush his face. "I love you Quincy; I love you!"

Tommy stood there quietly the whole time. He broke the silence by wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug, whispering into her ear, "I love you too Girl!"

He picked his head up and set a light kiss on her forehead. "Come on; you have to get packed." He took his hand and lead her out to his car.

J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T

When they arrived at Jude's house, Jude went upstairs to her room to start packing while Tommy went down into her basement to get 2 suitcases. What he expected to find at the bottom of the staircase was cement walls and bugs, but what he saw surprised him. It was more of a wreck room then a basement.

He looked around, astonished. There was a foosball table, pool table; poker table, ping pong, and hockey tables aligned. There were couches, and recliners, a big screen TV, a fridge, and a half bath.

_Someone could live down here!_

There was also a brick fireplace with a linoleum wood mantel shelf. On it were awards and pictures of Jude and Sadie as kids.

_More Sadie awards huh?_

But when Tommy looked closely he noticed that they weren't Sadie's awards; they were Jude's!

"First place in Glen View Elementary school talent show, first place in second grade singing contest, first place in instant star contest." _That's my girl!_

But the last award on the shelf surprised him. "First place in beauty pageant?" _Jude was in a beauty contest. That doesn't really seem like her._

"Tommy, did you find the suitcases?" Jude asked walking down the staircases. She stopped halfway when she noticed what Tommy was looking at.

"Oh, no Tommy, you didn't see the.." 

"Beauty pageant award? Oh, I saw it. Jude Harrison, a pageant girl? Would've never guessed!"

"Come on Tommy. I didn't want to be in it! My parents made me fill in for Sadie when she got sick right before the show. I only won because, well, who could win over this?" she said pointing at herself. Tommy stifled a laugh.

"Hmm, I don't know. Most girls?" He looked over at Jude and noticed her blank face. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Haha, gotcha! I have a mean poker face!" she said with a big grin.

"Speaking of poker, this is quite a room down here you have!"

"What does poker have anything to do with this room?"

"Uh, maybe the poker table?"

"Oh!" she replied dumbfounded. "Hey, how bout a game of foosball. Loser has to bring my suitcases up stairs," she said sticking out her hand.

"You're on!" Tommy said shaking hands. "And you know you won't win!"

"Just keep telling yourself that old man" she mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!"

They started playing the game, Jude winning, then Tommy.

"Game point!" Jude announced holding her hand up to her mouth like the announcer at the Toronto Maple Leaves games holding a microphone. "Who will the winner be? The unstoppable Jude Harrison, or Lord Squinty Frown?"

"How'd you find out about that name?" Tommy questioned.

"Hello. It's Spiderman! He told us that he gave you that nickname because one time he was mad at you so he played a joke pretending that he shot Darius, and you started crying and freaking out or whatever."

"He told you that! I was the one that played the joke on him!" Tommy said outraged.

"Uh, huh. Keep telling yourself that.."

"I was.."

"Let's just finish the game!" Jude said.

The game was close, but Jude slammed the ball into the goal.

"Yes! Foosball champion of the world!" she said throwing her arms up into the air.

"You played a good game Harrison," Tommy said while walking over to Jude. He put his hands on her hips and lightly kissed her on the lips, but Jude made it more passionate by putting her tongue into it. She snaked her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the pool table and set her on the edge, never once breaking the kiss for air.

Slowly he started putting his hands up her shirt, but she pulled away. "Save this for later Lover Boy. I still have to get packed," she said and racing out of the room.

"Jude!" Tommy called her back down.

"What?" she asked sticking her head out from behind the wall.

"Do you wanna help me carry the suitcases upstairs?"

"Nope! We had a deal!"

"I know, but, please?" he asked making a puppy dog face.

"Aww, that's cute, and it's tempting.." Tommy got a sign of hope on his face.

"But no!" she said and ran upstairs before Tommy could object.

"Jude!" He whined, but she never came back downstairs. "Ugh, that girl!"

He went over to the cupboard under the staircase where Jude told him the suitcases would be, and grabbed the two smallest ones he saw because they would have to carry them their whole trip.

He walked up the stairs, turned of the lights, and closed the basement door. When he walked into Jude's room, he saw her staring out the window, a silent tear falling down her cheek. Tommy set the suitcases down quietly and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and set his head onto her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," she replied wiping away the tear. "Just thinking about…"

"Jamie?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah. He has a good heart, and I just don't want to hurt him, again."

"Jude," Tommy said turning her away from the window to look at him. "If Jamie's who you want, I can't stop you."

"No, Tommy, that isn't it at all. You're who I want!" She cupped her hands around his face and placed a slow, long kiss on his lips. "I would never doubt this decision," she said against his lips. Tommy ended it with a short Eskimo kiss. **A.N. Have you ever noticed that Tommy does a lot of Eskimo kisses. It's really cute!!! Sigh. **He pulled away slowly and took a hold of Jude's hands, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Big Eyes," Tommy said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

"Come on; we gotta get you packed!"

"Mmkay. What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" Jude asked pulling out 4 shirts to set into her suitcases.

"Ugh, 6:30, A.M." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh good! I was hoping it wouldn't be early because…" Jude suddenly stopped. "Did you say, A.M.?" she asked sternly.

"Yes," he answered back quietly.

"Tommy! You know I'm not a morning person, and I've never been! Ugh, how do you expect me to wake up that early?"

"That was the only flight available."

"Fine! But this means that we have to be ready to leave at 4:00, to get there at 4:30, so we can get through security by 6:00 and be at our gate and 6:15..." Jude kept rambling on about the times.

"Jude!" Tommy said loudly to stop her. "I'll help you pack and then we can plan this all after, okay?" he asked.

"Alright," she said defeated.

They started packing again. Jude was getting her clothes from her dresser, and Tommy was getting the clothes from the closet.

After a while, Tommy pulled out a fluffy pink sweater. "Do you want to bring this?" he asked in a girly voice? He bundled it up and threw it at her.

"Hey!" she shrieked and threw a pair of jeans back at him.

"It's on!" Tommy declared. They both started throwing clothes at each other and laughing. Tommy ran over to Jude, picked her up at the waist, and swung her around.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed hitting his hands. "Let me go!"

After a few more twirls, Tommy set Jude down and they both tumbled to the floor, Jude on top of Tommy.

They were laughing so hard, they could hardly breathe. After a few minutes of their contagious laughter, Jude and Tommy both stopped and laid on the floor.

"Look at my room. It reminds me of that this time that Sadie went through my room claiming that I had the new shirt she bought, when I clearly didn't take it. She really pissed me off! She never did find that shirt…"

"Found it," said Tommy holding up a shirt that looked like it could be Sadie's.

"Maybe I did have it," Jude whispered to herself.

After they were done cleaning up the mess and packing Jude's clothes they both crashed onto her bed.

They scooted to the top of the bed where all the pillows were. Tommy put his arm around Jude's waist and Jude backed her body up till it was against Tommy's. Tommy played with Jude's hair for a few minutes, running it in-between his fingers.

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, but will your dad mind?"

"Does it matter?" she asked kissing him on the lips. He intensified the kiss by putting his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She let him in and wrapped her arms through around his neck, her hands going through his hair. After ten minutes of continuous kissing the broke apart, both breathless.

"Night Tom."

"Night Jude."


	2. Fun and Games

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I love you guys!! 3 **

**Uh, this is a little more. I'm making it up along the way, so yeah, it is possible that this chapter will suck. I'm gonna make it the least sucky it can be!**

**LoL**

**Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter… so here it is [x2! I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR! I WISH!!!**

**The song in this chapter is Dance Inside by The All American Rejects.**

**Reviewers:**

**Lovetoburnkissesfordays: I wish she would pick Tommy too! Thanks for reading!!! **

**Gettobabe510: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Pwbhswriter2009: Awe! Thanks, it's readers like you that keep me posting!! 3**

**Moondancing Millie: Eee! You're so nice!! I love your stories; you're an amazing writer. Thanks for reading this!**

**Biminigirl15: Yup, gonna keep updating it! I was thinking of making it a one shot, but I don't like reading one shots, so I'm gonna make it a story. Thanks a bunch for reading it!**

**Mmkay, here's the story!**

Tommy woke up with Jude's head on his chest, her face buried into him. He smiled, remembering where they were going today.

He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 3:13. He still had a little bit of time to stay asleep, but after setting his head back down on the pillow, he realized that if he fell asleep he wouldn't be able to wake up. He propped himself up, trying his best not to wake Jude.

He ran his hands through her soft hair, loving that he was here with her.

He looked down at Jude and noticed her smiling, which made him smile also. He looked back at the clock and saw 3:27. He decided that it was time for them to get a move on. They had to be ready to leave by 4:00.

"Jude," Tommy whispered into her ear. "Ya gotta get up girl."

"Ugh!" Jude grunted.

"Fine, but if you don't get up now, you'll be too sleepy to drive my car to the airport, so I'll have to drive." Jude's head popped up, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm up!"

"Uh huh." Tommy smirked.

"What, I really love your car, and you've only let me drive it twice. I miss the bonding time I've had with it!"

"Bonding time? Oh please, who has bonding time with a car."

"Don't even go there Quincy. You would probably name our kids Viper and Porsche!" Tommy shot a look down at her.

"I didn't.. what I meant was.. Not our's per say, yours.. and…"

"Jude, it's okay. I would've made the same mistake." Jude stared at Tommy. "Alright, I wouldn't have made the same mistake. But, it isn't your fault."

Jude smiled up at Tommy and cuddled into him.

"Hey, no!" said Tommy. "You're gonna fall back asleep on me, and I don't wanna have to wake you, AGAIN!"

"Fine!" groaned Jude as she through the covers off of her and ran into her bathroom to take a shower.

J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T

"Come on Jude, we're going to be late!" Tommy yelled into the house. He had already packed their suitcases into the car, and was now just waiting for Jude.

"Tommy, do you remember if I packed a poncho?" she yelled downstairs.

"Yes! Let's go! It's 4:12!"

"Coming," she said running down the stairs, sticking a few things into a bag on her way down.

"Um," she pointed at Tommy. "You have a cell phone charger?"

"I have a car charger."

"That won't help. We don't have a car. Alright; here," she said handing him a spare one. "Now lets go," she said pushing him out of the house and locking the door. She double checked to make sure that her spare key was still under the turtle rock, just incase.

The car ride to the airport was silent. Both Jude and Tommy thought of how amazing their trip together would be.

J: _Ahhh, a month away with Tommy. How amazing. We'll travel the world together, side by side. I think it's better I chose Tommy. Jamie didn't feel right. But I feel bad leaving without telling Jamie my decision. I'll call him, but that sounds… urg! Now I'm mad. I left without telling him. It's just, I was so caught up with Tommy, and, Jamie wasn't even a thought. Oh well.. _

T: _A month away to one of the most beautiful places in to world, with the most beautiful person in the world. This girl has my heart. _

When they arrived at the airport, Tommy parked the car, and both Jude and Tommy got out, and took their suitcases inside.

"I've never been on a plane before," said Jude while they were walking up to a woman to check their bags.

"Really? I'm surprised. You seem so calm. I remember the first time I went on a plane. Me and my sister.."

"You have a sister? Since when?"

"Uh, since forever Jude, I thought I told you." He hesitated.

"Um, no, ya didn't." There was an awkward silence between them. They got their bags checked, and they walked to their gate. It was another hour till they would be boarding the plane, more or less. Jude decided she was hungry so she got up and decided to go grab a coffee and bagel from Starbucks.

"Hey Tommy," she said turning around.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from his hands. He had been fiddling with his thumbs, which meant that he was thinking about something serious.

"You want anything from Starbucks? I'm starving."

"Eh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked walking up to him and putting her hand on his back, rubbing it lightly.

He smiled up at her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." She walked over to the Starbucks. It was right next to a bookstore, so Jude grabbed a Seventeen magazine for herself, and a car magazine for Tommy.

When she got back, Tommy had his head back, asleep.

_Jeesh, he yells at me for sleeping!_

She walked over to Tommy and threw down his magazine in his lap.

"Uhhh!" he said waking up, his eyes half closed from him still being tired.

"Bought you that," Jude said pointing to his magazine. "Oh, and next time, don't fall asleep in a public airport where crazed boy band old lady fans could come over and.. take you!"

"My fans are not old ladies!" he said stating a fact. "Your sister is one of my fans."

"And she's old!"

"She's younger than me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but guy years, it isn't the same as girl years. Girls age faster!"

"When did this become a fact?"

"When I thought that I was going to lose this argument."

Tommy chuckled. "You're a funny one Jude," he said brushing a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"Well, I try," she whispered. Tommy slowly leaned in and kissed Jude on the lips. It was a soft, slow kiss but it grew slowly.

There was a flash, but of course, they were too busy to notice it. They broke apart after a minute, and set their foreheads against each others, staring into their eyes.

"Jude. You're an amazing girl…" Tommy stopped and corrected himself. "Woman, and I would never have gone on this trip with someone else."

"Aww, you're such a sap Quincy," she said smacking him in the chest. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "but that's one thing I love about you."

Tommy smiled and picked up Jude's hands from his lap, kissing both of them lightly.

"Well," said Tommy looking down at the watch on his wrist. "We still have 25 minutes. What do you wanna do?"

The both looked at each other and shouted, "Go Fish!" Tommy and Jude chuckled lightly, remembering all of the times that they were stuck on a song, so they played Go Fish, till they came up with something.

Tommy took out a pack of cards from his carry on and laid them out on the floor. Him and Jude both got on the floor too, so they didn't have to bend down to look at their cards. Tommy laid down on the floor, while Jude was sitting, both her legs out to her left side.

"Got any twos?" Tommy asked.

"Go fish!" Jude yelled in his face.

"You are such a kid!" Tommy stated while picking up a card.

"Got any fours?"

"I don't know, do I?

"Tommy! Come on, hand over the card," Jude said holding out her hand for the card.

"Fine."

They played 3 games, Jude winning 2 and Tommy winning 1.

"I guess I'm just better at more things than you are!" Jude said holding her head high, proudly.

"Like what?" 

"Hmm, foosball, go fish, making music, kissing!"

"I'm not a bad kisser."

"Nope; you're not. But you're bad at those other things."

"I'm not a bad song writer. And speaking of songs," Tommy reached into his back pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "I wrote this for you."

"Another one? You already wrote me Love To Burn!"

"Yeah, well, when I'm in love with a musician, what's a better gift than a song?"

"A guitar?" Jude asked.

"Besides that!"

"A song is a wonderful gift," she said unfolding the piece of paper.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_lips for biting._

_you're staring me down, a glance makes me weak_

_eyes for striking_

_now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you_

_brush so lightly_

_and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two_

_squeeze so tightly._

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_this moment seems so long_

_don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_each touch belongs to each new sound_

_say now you want to shake me too_

_move down to me, slip into you_

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_

_touch like taste like fire_

_hands to know what eyes no longer defend_

_hands to fuel desire_

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_this moment seems so long_

_don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_each touch belongs to each new sound_

_say now you want to shake me too_

_move down to me, slip into you_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah_

_Ooo, ah _

_Ooo, ah_

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_is this fine? I'm not fine_

_give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_each touch belongs to each new sound_

_say now you want to shake me too_

_move down to me, slip into you_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_each touch belongs to each new sound_

_say now you want to shake me too_

_move down to me, slip into you_

"Aww, Tommy, I love it," Jude said looking up from the piece of paper.

"Thanks. I wrote it before you choose me."

"Well, Jamie couldn't write a song to save his life, so I'm really glad that I get songs from someone," she said batting her eyelashes. Tommy stifled a laugh.

"Now boarding flight 1865 to Thailand."

"Well, that's us," said Tommy picking up the cards and sticking them into his bag. "You ready?" He asked. He stood up and held out his hand to pull Jude up.

"More ready than I've ever been before."


	3. Airplanes and Applause

**Hey guys! Thanks for the mega awesome reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I just started high school, and let me tell ya, which you guys probably already know it isn't easy! I have way too much homework. Last year I got at the most 2 homework assignments each day. This year, I get about one in each class. It completely sucks. And this whole weekend I was sick. Still am, but not as much, so I stayed home just to make sure I'm not sick anymore, and decided it was time to put this chapter up! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. If I did, do you think I would be sitting at my computer writing a fan fiction story? Nuhuh! ****J**

**Reviewers: **

**Pwbhswriter2009: Thanks for the great review!!! I'm tickled that you love my story. LOL. **

**Chocolateelephantz: Yeah, I think it's cute when couples do little kid stuff. Not ALL the time, but it makes more chemistry. Ya know? And thanks, I love my space breaker thing too! ****J**

**Moondancing Millie: I love fluff too! Awww, I'm touched to know I write it so well! Thanks!!**

**Audrey4France: Sorry I didn't update it really soon! Hope you forgive me with this amazing chapter? LOL.**

**Driver picks the music: First off, I love your name. It's really cute! I don't like it that the driver gets to pick the music, because I can't drive, and my sister drives me to school everyday with embarrassing music on. But oh well. And second, thanks for the review. Sorry I could only PM.. And not PMS.. **

**Alright, if I spell your SN wrong, you can yell at me till I cry! JK! But totally tell me. I can make sure that it never happens again. Scouts honor!**

**Sorry bout the long authors note. You guys totally don't have to read all that if you don't want to. I know that I usually don't.**

"3 A and B," Tommy said finding him and Jude's seats.

"This is first class?" asked Jude looking around and cautiously sitting in her seat by the window.

"Yeah, what'd ya think first class was?"

"I don't know. I've just always imagined it like the first class in the I Can't Believe It's Not Butter commercial."

Tommy chuckled. "You mean where they go behind a curtain and get massages while eating food with butter on it?"

"No. Where they go behind a curtain and get massages while eating food with I Can't Believe It's Not Butter on it!" she corrected.

"Whatever. This is the closest you'll get to that." He looked over at Jude to see her pouting. "What do you want me to do about it? Add an amazing first class to this plane?" he asked.

"Well, you could give me a massage."

"Maybe later. We have to be buckled in for take off."

"Alright," she said looking out the window.

Tommy noticed Jude biting her bottom lip, which always meant that she was nervous. "Hey," he said rubbing her arm with the back of his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, well, no. Just flying. I wasn't scared before but now, it's just kind of hitting me. That I'm going to be flying over the ocean on my first plane ride, which is a big deal, because I assume that most people's first plane rides are to somewhere in the same country, and…"

"It's okay," he said capturing her lips with his. "Like I said before, most people are nervous on their first plane rides, but when we get to the ground, the fear will all fade away," he said pulling away from the kiss.

"You gonna write that cheesy quote in my next journal?"

"Very funny Harrison." Jude put on a big smile.

After a few minutes of people pushing in the isle to get to their seats, a flight attendant came out and put on a presentation on flight safety.

Jude payed close attention while Tommy took out his car magazine.

"Tommy," Jude whispered while smacking him on the arm. "Pay attention! She isn't doing this for her own health."

"Do you know how many times I've seen this?" he asked pointing at the attendant.

"I don't know."

"Enough times to know, what to do, if the plane crashes into an ocean, or if there is a big storm and we have to evacuate."

"Well I don't, so I'm going to watch," Jude said looking up to notice that the woman had already ended and was starting to get buckled up so they could take off.

"Great, now I'm gonna die," Jude murmured.

"I'll save you," Tommy said looking up into your eyes.

"You better, cause I sure as hell can't do it myself!"

"There's a pamphlet in there that tells you exactly what she just told you," Tommy said motioning to the pocket in the seat in front of Jude.

"Really?" she asked getting excited. She searched around in the pocket and found a long, white laminated flyer. She read it intently, until the captain came on the loud speaker.

"Attendants, get ready for take off." You could barely understand him, but you could make out the take off part.

"Oh gosh," Jude muttered sticking the pamphlet back into the seat pocket.

"Jude, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. And I'm here for you!"

"Thanks, Tommy," she said looking up at him. He took her hands and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs.

Soon the plane started rolling down the runway, slowly gaining speed. The plane stopped for a second, but all of a sudden, shot forward at a fast speed.

"Eeeeeee!" Jude squealed. She gripped Tommy's hand and the arm rest tightly, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she felt it lift off of the ground, and they were soon in the air.

"Jude, look out the window," Tommy whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Toronto underneath her. The view was amazing.

"Wow," Jude said softly.

"Is it still scary?" 

"Yes!"

"Here," he said handing Jude one of his ear buds. "Music sometimes helps people when they're nervous, and you're an artist so…"

"It should help me do anything right?"

"Right."

"Hey, maybe we should write a song now," Jude offered.

"Sure, we have nothing better to do," Tommy said taking back the earbud and setting his iPod into his leather jacket. "So what do you want to write about?"

"The person that holds my life together," Jude said looking up at Tommy and smiling.

J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T

Jude sang to her and Tommy.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by, oh

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't wanna let this go

I, I don't

Making my way downtown

Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass us by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you, oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you tonight

The whole plane burst out into applause. Jude looked around stunned. "I didn't think anyone was listening!" Jude whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Well, they loved it!"

Jude stood up and took a bow.

"Jude," Tommy said.

"What?" she asked never once looking taking her eyes off of the passengers as she bowed.

"The seat belt sign is on!" he sung out of the side of his mouth.

"Oooo!" she screeched sitting in her seat and quickly fastened her seat belt.

Tommy tried to stiffen a laugh, but he burst out laughing by the look of Jude. Her hair was messed up and her face looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Tommy. This is not funny. I could've died!"

"Uh huh."

"Jeesh Tommy! I just saw my life flash before your eyes!"

"Someone is over exaggerating," Tommy said turning his head slowly to look Jude in the eyes.

"Sure." Jude laid back in her chair, reclining it just a smidge. She looked out the window for a few minutes and closed her eyes. She kept on fidgeting in her seat, unable to find a good spot. "Urrrrrrg!" she grunted.

"Here," Tommy said giving Jude his shoulder to lie her head on.

She set her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "Thanks Tommy."

"Welcome," he said running his hands through her hair.

Tommy and Jude drifted off to sleep, but woke up soon because of turbulence.

"Tommy," Jude said waking up, grabbing onto him.

"Jude, it's okay. This happens all the time."

"Well, now I'm awake!" Jude said once it stopped.

"Tell me about it," Tommy said rubbing his eyes.

"I have to write about this in my diary."

"You brought along a diary?" Tommy questions.

"Yes! I want to remember everything, that happened!" Jude started scribbling furiously. "Uh Tommy. What is it called when the plane goes like this?" she said moving her hand up and down really fast.

"Turbulence."

"Really? I don't like that word. Hmmmm," she pondered, putting her right pointer finger up to her mouth and patting it lightly. "I'll call it undulating!" She went back to her writing.

Tommy just chuckled to himself.

It was now about 5:00 and Jude and Tommy were bored beyond bored.

"Tommy," Jude whining. "I'm bored!"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Tommy took out a c.d. case that was full of about 20 DVD'S and a portable DVD player.

"Um, The Messengers, The Ring, The Grudge…" 

"Tommy. Do you only have scary movies? I hate scary movies and you know that!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Jude. They are just in there by category."

"Here, let me look," she said grabbing the case out of his hands and flipping through the DVD's.

"Why do you have A Cinderella Story?"

"Because Hilary Duff is hot," he said simply.

"Excuse me?" she said glaring at him.

"Just kidding," he replied looking putting his hands up in defense. "I like the moral?"

"Whatever," she said turning away from him.

"Jude, come on."

"Don't come on Jude me. I'm sure that Hilary would rather be on this trip."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask her. And I never said that she was hotter than you," he whispered taking her chin in his hand and moving her head till he was looking at her. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, but when you go and say some other girl is hot, it makes me feel like I'm ugly," she cried.

"You are and were never ugly. Not in any way, shape or form. You're perfect!" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay," she gave in.

"Now what movie do you want to watch?"

"A Cinderella Story. Besides, it has a good moral right?" Tommy chuckled and rubbed the top of Jude's head.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces during kissing scene.


	4. Rent much

**You guys hate me don't you? I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm just not really sure where to take the story at the moment. But if you guys give me some ideas, that would be great! After this chapter tell me what you want to happen in this story (besides Jade.. Or whatever a Jude/Jamie is!) I'll make sure to add your ideas somewhere into the story. **

**xINSTANT07: Sorry I didn't update as soon as you hoped!! But thanks for the great review.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own it! Only the AMAZING plot, do I have to my name. Well, my pen name, which is amazing. Hehehe!)**

**Reviewers:**

**Moondancing Millie: I love that song too! Oh, and btw, I love your story I'm in love with my Co-Star. **

**chocolateelephantz: Haha, for some reason, when I thought of someone that Tommy would like, Hilary popped up because she's blonde, and around the same age as Jude, and a singer. Just not the same kind of singing.**

**driver picks the music: I love that show!! And I'm glad you liked the update!**

**pwbhswriter2009: awe, your reviews are always amazing. Kudos to you!**

**tommyskat: I love your pen name! I'll be Tommy's, uh second kat. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

"Jude, wake up!" said Tommy slightly shaking Jude's arm.

"Shut up Sadie, I'm sleeping!" said Jude talking in her sleep.

"Do I sound anything like Sadie?" Tommy asked himself. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jude's eyes fluttered opened, and joined in the kissing.

As they pulled apart, Jude whispered, "That's one way to wake me! And I sure do like it, so do that next time."

"Alright," Tommy said rubbing the top of Jude's head with his head. She laid her head on his shoulder, recovering from her long sleep. "Look out the window," he whispered pointing over to the oval shaped window. Jude looked out, seeing lights of the city everywhere. She was amazed by the site. "We should be landing soon."

After minutes of Jude looking out the window in awe, she sat back in her seat and waited till the plane made a hard landing on the runway.

"Welcome to Thailand International Airport. The weather is 73 Degrees and it is 3:10 A.M." said the pilot over the loud speaker.

"3:10!" Jude exclaimed.

"We are going to be majorly jet lagged." They both stood up once the plane made a complete stop. Tommy got their carry-ons from the overhead compartment, and carried them off the plane, Jude following closely behind him.

They stepped into the terminal, surrounded by mostly Asians.

"Wow! I've never seen so many of them in my life!" She said as they headed toward the baggage claim.

"This many of who?" Tommy questioned over at her.

"Asians!"

"Shhhh. Do you wanna keep it down?"

"What! I don't think a lot of people in here understand English!" 

"Yeah, you're probably right. The first time I came here, I thought there was a lot of them too."

"You've been to Thailand before?" Jude said turning to look at him while still walking to the baggage claim.

"Not Thailand. Korea."

"With whom may I ask?" 

"Ugh." Tommy stopped and scratched his head, trying to figure out away to her. "My sister."

"Yeah, about that," Jude said licking her teeth and pointing her finger at him. "How come you've never told me about her before."

"Because I really don't like to talk about her with just anyone."

"So you think I'm just anyone? You took me with you to Thailand. You said you loved me; and yet, you can't tell me about your sister." Her voice was intensifying by the second. "Gosh Tommy," she squeaked. I didn't even know you had a family till today. How am I supposed to trust you."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Not till I'm ready." He said the last part quietly.

Jude paused for a second. "I didn't know that this was a sensitive for you," she said touching her right hand to his arm.

"It's alright," Tommy said grabbing her hand with his left hand and they both started walking. "I should've told you about my family," he said after a few moments. Their hands were slowly swinging back and forth.

"I can understand that if you weren't comfortable talking about this subject with me, but you can tell me anything you want. You know that." 

"Yeah I know," he said as the approached the rotating conveyer belt that had luggage everywhere on it.

"What color was your bag?"

"Brown. It's a backpack."

"Alright. What does my suitcase look like?"

"You don't remember?" 

"Um, not really."

"Well then it's a good thing that I know what your suitcase looks like, because you sure as hell don't."

"Fine," she said sitting down on the ground her legs and arms crossed.

"There's your case ," Tommy said pointing at it as it made it's way over to them.

He was about to grab it when Jude yelled. "Stop! I want to grab it," she said like a kid. Still sitting down, she waited till it came over to her and as it met her face and snatched it off the belt.

Tommy tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "It seems like I'm dating a 4 year old." Jude looked up with a grin on her face.

"Don't you miss being a kid though?" she ask standing up.

"Sometimes. There wasn't a lot to worry about back then."

J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T

"Tommy, I'm hungry," Jude cried as they walked out of the airport.

"Well what do you want to eat?"

"Is there anything open this early? It's 3:54."

"Probably. This is a big city. A lot of people are up right now. But before we eat we have pick up our rental car and drop off our bags at our rental house."

"You rented a car and a house for us! So much for backpacking."

"Well, I figured that we wouldn't be able to walk all of the trip. We will walk some, but some of the stuff I want you to see is at least 2 hours by car, so we needed something to get us around."

"That's totally fine with me!" she said throwing her hands into the air. When they got into the rental parking lot Tommy honked the car horn by using the key's controller. **A.N. IDK what that's called, but it's that little thing that is on your keys where you can start and lock the car with it. **A few cars ahead Jude saw a black Mercedes flash. "You rented a Mercedes? How much does this thing cost for a week?"

"$307," Tommy said simply as he walked up the car and went to the passengers side of the car which is really the drivers side.

"$307! Why didn't you just get a clunker for $50?"

"Because Tom Quincy cannot ride in a "clunker," he said using air quotes around clunker.

"Wow, this is weird," Jude said as she sat in the passengers seat. "I'm so not used to riding on this side of the car."

"You'll get used to it. And guess what. The toilets flush backwards also!" Tommy said pretending to be excited.

"Really!" she asked getting worked up.

"Does everything entertain you?"

"Usually."

They pulled out of the parking lot, and drove through the city to their rental house.

"Did you bring like a pocket dictionary or something?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, it's in my bag," he said pointing to the small black bag on the floor. She unzipped the pocket and right on top was a book that read, "How to speak Thai."

Jude flipped through the book and stopped at a page. "Do you think this book has the translation for, where are the Poptarts?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Jude sighed. She put the book back into the bag and set her arm on the arm rest in between her and Tommy. She looked out the window but turned back when she felt something touch her hand.

She looked down at it. Tommy's hand was wrapped around it and his thumb was gently rubbing the backside of it. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. Tommy's eyes concentrated back on the road, as he turned down a country street, not letting go of Jude's hand. After passing a few houses, Tommy pulled into the driveway of a big villa with many windows.

"Holy cow!" said Jude sitting forward into her seat.

"Like it?"

"Like it? It's amazing!"

"I knew that you would like this one the best. I picked it out, over the internet of course. I heard the bathroom has great acoustics."

"Just like the all girls school we went to, right?"

"Better!"

"Nice," she said stretching out the word as the car stopped. The both exited the car at the same time grabbing their bags. Jude ran up the steps to the door and turned the handle but it wouldn't open. "Tommy, we have a problem. The door is locked, but don't worry, I got this," she said pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She stuck it into the key hole and started wiggling it around.

"Jude."

"Yeah?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I have a key."

"That's okay. I got it," she said as the door popped open.

"I'm so glad that you know how to do that."

"Well," she said smiling. "Sadie's locked me out of my room enough to learn how to open it up."

They both stepped into the house, looking at every nook and cranny, trying to fit it all in.

"This place is seriously stunning," Jude said stepping away from the doorway. She walked up the wooden staircase and peeked into a few rooms. "How many bedrooms are in this place?"

"Four."

"No way. Why would you rent a house with four bedrooms. There's only 2 of us."

"So; we don't have to use all of the rooms."

"I call this room," Jude said standing in the doorway of a bedroom with an awesome view of the city. Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was kinda hoping we could stay in the same room."

"Umm, Tommy," she said turning around in his arms. "I'm not totally sure if I'm ready, for, that yet."

"Oh, Jude. I'm not gonna push you into anything. I just wanted to sleep in the same bed as you because I want to have you in my arms as much as possible."

"Mmkay," she mumbled. She walked into the room and laid on the bed. "Do you want to try to sleep some so we can get back into a sleeping pattern.

"Sure," he said closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, climbed in and turned of the nightstand light.

"Night Tommy," Jude said laying on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Night," he replied rubbing his hand up and down her arm. They were almost asleep when Jude's phone rang.

"Ugh," she sighed reaching under the covers. She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where the hell are you Jude?"

**A.N. I know, kinda a cliffy.**

**If you guess the person right, you get an honorable recognition in the next chapter.**

**Now I know this chapter pretty much SUCKED but I needed to take it somewhere.**

**Comment with your thoughts, good and bad!**


	5. Lyrics and Coffee

**Mmmmkay. So, I've been grounded from the computer for personal reasons, and my parents let me come on just for Thanksgiving, so I'm on for today. I should be back on, on December 16ish…**

**So I'm trying to make the chapter long for the long wait. I'm so sorry, my parents never ground me, well usually not.**

**Alright, recap of the last chapter. They got there, went to their vacation home, got in bed and someone called. But who. Now it shall be revealed! **

**The first person to guess it right was…. Princess of the Rogues! Good Job! Do you wanna know who it was? You'll find out who it was, when you start reading. **

**(Disclaimer: No owning of Instant Star from this chica!)**

**Tommyskat: Haha, you are stepping up in the world. Being in my authors note is like, a step down from being on the cover or Rolling Stone. **

**Princess of the Rogues: Good job getting the right answer. I'm sure you know who it is. I'll never make an Instant Star story without Jommy.. It just doesn't work.**

**Plosergurl: Good job, you got it right also. Just not first.. I totally didn't specify in the last chapter that they had to be the first person, so forgive me for that. I'm so glad you thought it was good! **

**Phml17: Good guess! It does kinda seem like it would be her dad. Thanks for the great review!**

**Chocolateelephantz: Sorry it wasn't soon! I really tried. I actually had the authors note all typed up and then I had to go ruin things for myself, so I had to change half of the authors note. I'm so happy you loved it!**

**Love4jommy: I know, Jude just seems like the type of person who doesn't really want to grow up, and who always wants to be like a kid. Thanks for reviewing! **

**xINSTANT07: Tommy does seem like the most perfect boyfriend doesn't he? I so wish that he was mine, that's for sure.**

**Moondancing Millie: Good guesses! Haha, I love the line. My friend told me that we should make the car he rented a clunker, and I'm like, "Tom Quincy does not drive clunkers." I just had to add it into the story after that.**

**SH0rti4eva: Aww, I'm so happy that you remembered my story. So touching! You said hopefully not Jamie, but this story is dry! It needs some drama right?**

**Biminigirl15: Ooooo, but that's the thing; She didn't tell everybody! Thanks for the great review, hope you like the new chapter.**

**And now, the long awaited question. Who is on the phone?**

"Uh," Jude said sitting up in bed.

"No, wait, I'll tell you where I am first. I'm outside of the movie theater, with two tickets to Dan In Real Life, the movie that YOU wanted to see, because it has Steve Carell from The Office in it. And guess how long I've been waiting here?" said Jamie, pacing outside of the ticket booth.

"Not long?" she said, knowing the answer would be wrong.

"TWO HOURS JUDE!"

"Whoa, Jamie, settle down. Why didn't you just call me?"

Tommy sat up after hearing screaming coming from the other side of the phone. He turned on the bedside light and looked at Jude. He mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Jamie," Jude mouthed back.

"Because your phone was off, Judith!" Jamie said, very steamed.

"Don't you call me Judith! And my phone was off because we were getting off the plane in…" She stopped, knowing that now she would have to tell him where she was.

"So now the truth comes out. I've seen the tabloids Jude. I walked down the street to see if I could see you walking here, and I see your picture on the cover of every tabloid in that whole new stand. And Jude, I'll laugh some day; guess who was with you in the pictures?"

"Jamie," she said trying to calm him down.

"Nope, wrong. Not me. You and Quincy, in an airport, for god knows why. Please Jude, don't lie to me anymore. Where are you?"

"In Thailand," Jude whispered, nothing much coming out of her mouth.

"Fuck you Jude. I thought you were going to give us a chance, for once. But no, you had to go back to that old, boy bander, cradle robbing, freak!"

"Hey, Tommy's not a freak!" Jude said, defending him, once she saw a look of pure horror cross Tommy's face.

"Yeah right Jude. He doesn't love you, he's just using you!"

"Maybe he does love me, and you just can't live with the fact that every single time he wins me over you. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Bye Jude. Have a nice life."

"No, Jamie…" she tried stopping him, but it was too late. He'd hung up. She set her head down in her lap in sadness.

"Did that, loser, actually call me a freak? I mean, look at me, and I'm so not a cradle robber.."

"Tommy, please," Jude said, tears rolling out of her eyes. "Please stop."

"Jude," Tommy said looking into her eyes. He wrapped her into a hug, trying to get settle her down.

"This always happens," she said sobbing. "I can't do it anymore. Once I build our friendship back up, I screw it up. I screw everything up, Tommy. Everything! I'm a complete fucking screw up."

"Jude, you're not a screw up. You're wonderful."

"Tommy, you can't make my feel better right now. I'm going to go from a walk, to clear my head," she said pulling the covers off of her and sliding her shoes on.

"Jude…"

"I'll be back soon," she said walking out of the room, and out of the house.

She turned the corner and ran into an Asian woman. "Oh, I'm sorry," Jude said looking down. The woman had dropped her stuff on the ground.

"It's okay," she replied bending down to pick up the bag and purse she had dropped. Jude noticed her c.d. along with a few others falling out of the bag. When she stood up the woman brushed herself off and looked at Jude. "Hey, are you…" 

"Jude Harrison," Jude said sticking her hand out.

"Wow, small world," said the woman looking into her bag and back up at Jude. "I just bought your c.d. for some inspiration."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think I really inspired people."

"Oh, your lyrics are deep. Really! I've been trying to write some music myself, because I'm wanting to become a singer." 

"That's really cool," said Jude looking around, noticing she didn't have a clue where to go. "Hey, if you have a while, I could give you some inspiration over some coffee."

"Sure!" she said delighted. "Oh, I forgot. My names Songmi."

"Songmi; that's really pretty. What does it mean?" 

"Beautiful flower in Korean."

"Wow. So, not to be rude or anything, but when I first ran into you, I expected someone to ramble at me in a foreign language. Your English is really good! How long have you spoken it?" 

"Well, I was raised in Korea until I was five, moved to the states and learned English there, and then came to Thailand when I was 17."

"Gosh. You've been everywhere. This is my first big trip. I've lived in Toronto Canada my whole life, and didn't really leave."

"I love to travel. I hope to travel to travel the whole world before I die. Do you want to go in here?" Songmi asked pointing to a small café with Asian writing on the sign.

"Sure," said Jude opening up the door and holding it for her. They walked over to a small table in the corner after ordering 2 coffees. "So, what inspired you to become a singer?"

"I sing a lot, and my family and friends said that I was really good, and I should try to get a singing contract. There's a contest coming up, where you have to make a song; lyrics, music, and sing it in front of judges. Whoever does the best in all gets a contract, and I really want to win. That's why I picked up your c.d. You have really great, amazing lyrics, and I was hoping I would pick up something from it."

"Well, your in luck, because I have all the time in the world to help you write this song. But first, why were you out so early?"

"Because I go to night school, and I got out at 3:00 after a big exam. We usually don't have it that late. Why are you out so late?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Long story short; men."

"Ahh," she said setting the cup back down on the table.

"So about this song; what do you want it to be about."

"Love. Love song lyrics are beautiful. They can open up a persons soul, and let all of their feelings out."

"Good choice. I write those songs the best," Jude said putting her hands out in the air.

"I kinda have to write the song myself, though."

"Oh don't worry. I won't write it, I'll just help."

"Alright. Well lets right this song then!"

J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T&J&T

"Done," Jude exclaimed, leaning back into her seat and picking up her cold coffee.

"And it's amazing Jude. How do you do it?"

"I just have a way with words," Jude said standing up to go get more coffee. When she came back she said, "Now one half of the contest is writing the song and music, but I haven't heard you sing yet."

"Here?" Songmi asked, her eyes gradually bulging out of her head.

"Yeah, sure. You're going to have to sing in front of the judges, and there are only 4 other people in here," Jude said counting the other customers. "It's really not that bad."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

Breakaway...

She got an applause from the customers and staff working.

"See, didn't that feel good?" Jude asked.

"No, It felt great." 

"I'm glad. Well I have to go. But," she took out a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me if you need any more inspiration. And I want to know how you do in the contest.

"Okay. And Jude. Thanks, a lot."

"No problem," she said standing up and walking out of the café. And now she had to face the real world. The problems. Love.

**Okay, I know it's shorter than most of the other ones, but I have to get off. Happy Thanksgiving and I'll be back as soon as a can with the next chapter.**

**Oh, I don't own the song. It was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Gibson!

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been M.I.A… with my whole grounding and all. Well, it ended Saturday, but my grandma died on Thursday, so the wake was Sunday and funeral was today, so I've been really slow on my updates! Sorry again! I'm going to try to make it longer today, since I've been missing updates. Thanks for you who reviewed my last chapter!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star)**

**Moondancing Millie: I love that song.. It got really annoying a while ago when the radios constantly played it, but now I like it! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**McDreamylvr: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! And I absolutely love your name! Patrick Dempsey is so hot! I love him!**

**Chocolateelephantz: Yeah, don't worry. Jude isn't going to stay mad at Tommy. She was just frustrated. I hate Jamie too! He's always bothered me, with his next door neighbor crush! BOOOO HIM!**

**Love4jommy: Sorry it wasn't posted soon. But I hope you like this chapter a lot! And thanks for the review!**

**R&R Please!**

Jude stepped back inside of the house her and Tommy had rented and spotted Tommy on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door shut.

"Jude," she said rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried about you. Next time, please answer your cell when I call you. I didn't know if you got lost, or hurt, or even worse! You don't know how to speak any other language's besides English, and it doesn't get very far here," Tommy said rambling on as they were still in the hug.

"Tommy… Tommy!" Jude said stopping him. "I'm sorry I made you worried, but I'm alright! I actually made a friend."

"You made a friend?" Tommy said pulling away to look at her in the face. His face was full with question.

"Yeah! Her name is Songmi, and she's a singer. Here, I'll tell you will I make you breakfast," she said walking over to the kitchen.

"No, you can tell me while I make _you_ breakfast. I'm sorry, but you can't cook anything, and you know that," Tommy exclaimed in a joking tone.

"Hey, I can cook pop tarts , and cereal; all that good stuff!" she said standing akimbo.

"Uh huh. I remember like 2 months ago, when you made me a pop tart and burnt it!" Tommy said looking in cabinets for some pans and spatulas to cook.

"Those were the only pop tarts I've ever burnt; ever."

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that girl."

"I will!" she said proudly.

"So who is this Songmi girl and how did you meet her?" Tommy asked curiously as he pulled some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Well, we met when I ran into her on the sidewalk. She had my c.d. in her bag, and she said she bought it for influence, or something. She really liked my lyrics, and said they were inspiring. She's doing this contest, where you sing a song you write. The only problem was that she doesn't write music well."

Jude stood up and walked over to the coffee pot to make some. "So," Jude said continuing her story, "We went to a café to get coffee and write a song. It turned out really good, and she has an amazing singing voice!"

"Not as good as yours right?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"I don't think anyone's is as good as mine!" she said joking back.

"Besides mine of course," Tommy said flipping the eggs over.

"Right," Jude said holding the I out long. She sat on the bar stool across the counter from Tommy and set her head on the counter. "What are we doing today," she asked, her voice muffled into the counter.

"Well, do you want to do anything special?" 

"Ehhh, not really. We should just walk around the city a little bit, looking at everything." 

"Alright," he said setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of Jude.

"Is their jelly?" Jude shouted, noticing there wasn't any on her toast. "I NEED JELLY!"

"Okay, alright Jude!" Tommy said pressured as he looked in the fridge and pulled out the grape Jelly.

"Thank you!" Jude said grabbing it out of his hand and leaning over the counter to give him a peck on the lips.

"Mmmm," Tommy said pulling away. "You're very welcome!"

Jude smiled as she put a lot of jelly on her toast and turned the cap back on the bottle. Tommy sat in the seat next to hers and took the jelly out of her hands. "What do you think you're doing?" Jude asked. Tommy had his knife almost in the jelly, but stopped when Jude asked the question.

"Umm, I'm putting jelly on my toast," he said.

"You can't use that knife! It has butter on it!" she said ripping the knife out of his hands and chucking it at the sink. "Use this one." She handed him the knife that she used for her jelly.

"Somebody's deluded," Tommy whispered to himself.

"Hey!" I'm not deluded! I just can't stand it when people use the same knife twice."

They finished their breakfast in piece, with little conversation going on. Once they were done, Tommy took both of their plates and set them into the sink.

"So," Tommy said walking over to Jude's chair and taking her hand. You ready to go out for the day?" he asked, massaging the back of her hand with his thumb.

"NO! I have to do my hair, and put on some decent clothes, and do my makeup," she said jumping out of the chair and running up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting down here for you," Tommy shouted up the stairs.

"Mmkay!" she shouted back. Tommy laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, as he drifted to sleep.

Jude came down after about a half an hour and saw Tommy drooling on the couch. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hey," she whispered, running her fingers lightly through his hair. "Tommy," she said muttered into his ear. "Gotta get up Hun," she said rubbing his back. His eyes fluttered open as he smiled up at Jude.

"Hey girl," he said grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Hey," she replied quietly, smiling big down at him. "You looked so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," he said groggily, sitting up on the couch. Jude was still sitting on the couch, so he sat behind her and put his legs on either side of hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his head on her shoulder.

"Mmmm," Jude groaned. "I don't want to get up," she said after a few minutes of them sitting like this.

"Me neither," Tommy replied with his eyes closed, soaking in the moment.

"Well," Jude said smacking Tommy's leg that was next to her. "We should get up." She stood up and turned around. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Uhhhh!" Tommy said stretching his arms up into the air.

"Alright, I saw this shop next to the café we were at," Jude said motioning in the air with her hands. "It's a music shop, and it looked really cute! We should look in it!"

"Okay, we could do that," Tommy said grabbing Jude's purse off the table and the keys to their rental. They walked outside to the driveway and Tommy generously opened Jude's car door for her.

"Thanks," Jude said, taking her purse from him.

"Not a problem," Tommy replied stepping into the car. "So, how far away is this store?" Tommy asked starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"It was a ten minute walk, so maybe about, two minutes away?" Jude estimated.

"Okay, just tell me how to get their, and this time, I'm trusting you not to tell me to turn right and we end up in a different town, because it was a left turn."

Jude glared over at Tommy. "That was once. And I could've sworn it was a right!" she said trying to defend her self.

"I could've sworn, it wasn't," he replied.

"Yeah yeah. Turn right here." 

"Right, not left, right?" 

"Yes Tommy! RIGHT!" 

"Okay," Tommy cried.

"And it's coming up on the left." Jude said sitting forward in her seat, looking out for the store. "There!" she said pointing it out. Tommy pulled the car up in a parallel spot and the both exited the car. Once they walked into the shop, Tommy raced over to the guitars while Jude flipped through the albums.

"Bi?" Jude said pulling a c.d. out of the rack. "I think I've heard of him before," she thought aloud. "Oh, I know!" Jude exclaimed walking over to Tommy. "Once, Sadie was in this whole, 'I'm obsessed with Korea' phase. It was kind of scary. Once, she saw an Asian in the mall, and walked up to him and said 'Anyounhasio,' which is hello in Korean. It was so funny! He didn't even speak a lick of Korean. I think he was Filipino!" Jude said going on and on about this.

"Do you have a point?" Tommy asked. He was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. See this guy," she said pointing to the c.d. "She always made us listen to him! All of the time in the car! His English name is Rain. Gosh, I never liked his music either. Probably because I couldn't understand it," she thought looking up, wondering.

"So you don't like this guy?"

"No!"

"Then I'm getting the c.d. Tommy said getting of the wall.

"No you're not!" Jude said pulling the c.d. out of his hands.

"Yes, I am!" Tommy laughed as he grabbed her around her waist and picked her off of the ground.

"Tommy!" Jude screeched as he spun her around. Tommy saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and looked toward it. He set Jude down, and she looked around wondering what Tommy was eying.

"Somebody just took a picture."

"Paparazzi! Gosh, don't they ever leave us alone. I swear, wherever I go.."

"Not of us; outside. And there's a lot of flashes too," said Tommy walking closer to the door. When they both stepped outside of the door, Jude and Tommy got more than they expected.

"Spied! Karma?" Spied and Karma were standing in front of a group of paparazzi, posing for pictures. "What are you doing here?" Jude asked walking up to them.

"Jude! Hey," Spied greeted. He stepped away from Karma, leaving her to show her wedding ring to all the photographers. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I was just going to ask the same thing," Tommy replied, also really confused.

"Well, some of Karma's family lives here, and she called them, and they want to meet her husband," he said motioning to himself.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for you!" Jude said unsympathetically while patting him on his right shoulder.

"Uh huh. But again, I'll ask. Why are you here?" 

"Tommy took me here because he thought it was really pretty, and he wanted us to get away," Jude said looking up at Tommy as he stepped over to Karma to chat.

"Wait. I thought 'us' was now you and Jamie, not you and Tommy," Spied questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it was, but it wasn't there! We had no spark, and it wouldn't work out," Jude said sticking up for herself.

"Did you even give it a try?" 

"I can't anymore! I can't pretend I'm in love with someone else. When Tommy isn't in the room, I'm thinking about him. When he's mad at me, I think about him. When he sitting right next to me, I think about him, about what connection we have," Jude said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know he's the one, and I don't want to try with anyone else. I can't." Spied pulled her into a calming hug.

"Hey, if that's your choice I can't stop you," he muttered into her hair. He set a kiss on the top of her hair and pulled away.

"Okay," she said with smile as she saw his.

"Hey Spiedy! Karma wants her 'hubby' back," Tommy teased as he walked over to the two again.

"Uh, that girl has like an invisible leash on me that I don't know about!" he whined.

"I know the feeling," Tommy replied looking down at Jude.

"Hey! You so don't have a leash on you!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Sure girl," he said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Wait, Spied," Jude called as Spied started walking away. "We should all get some dinner while you guys are in town. You should give us a call before you leave."

"Alright," he said walking back over to Jude and giving her a tight hug. "Take care for now though," he said pulling away. He slapped Tommy a man high five and walked over to Karma very slowly.

"I'm surprised he's still in this marriage," Tommy said as they turned around and walked away from the crowd of cameras. He had his arm around her waist and she was pulled up tight against his side.

"I feel so bad for him. He didn't know the wedding was real, and with his parents divorce. It makes me really upset, but I think he's trying to cope with it."

"Yeah. Oh, and I promise that I won't pull any weddings on you just for publicity. I already have enough fame," he said with a cocky smile.

"Hah! Okay."

"But I might pull a really one on you someday," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Jude asked looking up at him

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Yeah, about that. You really have to stop talking to yourself. It looks really weird."

"Like you?"

"Oh my gosh. Did you just say I look weird," she said stopping and crossing her arms.

"In a joking way."

"Well, It so wasn't funny," she cried throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry!" She looked down to her shoes, as if she was really upset. "Hey, I really didn't mean it.."

"Gotcha!" she said looking back up with a big smile. He started laughing, but she put her hand in front of his face to stop him. "But if you ever say I look weird, you'll have something coming."

"Oh will I?" he replied pretending to act scared.

"Oh yeah!" she responded, slipping her hand into his.

"Well, don't worry. I won't say you look weird anymore. Because you don't," he said genuinely.

"Good," she announced, leading them back to the store.

"So, I'm still going to get the c.d." Tommy claimed coming walking back through the door.

"No you're not! And I'm not have this discussion again!"

"Fine, I won't get it," he said walking back over to the guitars in the far corner.

"Boys!" Jude huffed, following him to the back.

"See the acoustic Gibson?" Tommy asked, pointing to a guitar up on the wall.

"Yeah! It's amazing!"

"You want it?" Tommy questioned.

"Are you kidding? That thing's is a fortune! About $1000! No way."

"Are _you _kidding? $1000 is like $100 dollars out of Tom Quincy's pocket," he stated proudly.

"Tommy, you are not getting that guitar for me! I have three at home, and I really don't want you spending all of this money on me!" she said setting her had on his arm.

"Jude. I know what I'm doing. I want to get you this guitar. Hey, we could even write a few songs while we're here. Then when we get back to Canada we can continue on your fourth album," Tommy spoke optimistically.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Positive," Tommy replied, giving her a side hug.

"Thank you; so much," Jude said sincerely.

"Only the best, for my best," he said putting his hand under her chin. He set a light kiss on her nose, and left off with a short Eskimo kiss. They smiled as they purchased the guitar and walked out of the store, hand in hand.

**A.N: I know, not the best chapter. Just getting it somewhere. It will go somewhere, I promise. Not as long as I wanted it, but I'm so tired right now. Alright, I'm going to try to update more now since I'm off grounding, but I can't promise anything. If I don't update before Christmas, which I should, Happy Holidays! **


End file.
